The Misadventures of ReChibied Gohan
by itachisdbzgurl
Summary: Once again Gohan is shrunken to his childhood size and transported to the world of ninja, only this time he's a 3 yr old and his pet dragon's missing in this unknown world. gohan is the only 3 year old, buu sage and after the teams have been picked
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a perfect hue of blue and it was a great day for flying with the breeze gently filtering out the pollution and the warm glow of the Sun on their skins. The friends flew through the air in an effortless beat of strong wings, it was good to be together again, very good it had been so long. It's really a shame when you have to be eaten by a pink blob to remeber who your old friends are.

"Man Icarus, it feels great to get out again with out Mom and Videl breathing down my neck all the time."the purple dragon roled his eyes people, they complain so much he was the one with the dragons for a mom and dad. of course Gohan's Mom was more of a dino-banshee that was the only way he could sympathise with his long term friend.

"**At least your dad hasnt tried to eat you." **the dragon thought to his friend. It was good the green bean man had taught his human telekensis, now they could verbally...well mentally communicate.

"Yeah, but atleast yours hasn't beaten you to near death for training...actually I like-AAAAHHHHH!" the spikey haired boy rolled over as a swriling vortex of red and green opened up to suck everything up in its path.

"Icarus spin and turn away i'll use a kamahamaha wave to try and blast us away!" the teenager turned planting his feet in the familar position his dragon turned his wings beat in a firecesome pattern had the tornadoe like winds of the vortex not been pulling at them they would have been half way around the world by now.

His battle harden callous hands moved to his side resting against each other he felt his energy begin to gather before he'd even called upon it. his body was trained to the point where his every move could be deadly with out his mind even thinking it.

"Kaaaaa-" he was enveloped in a white light, it hugged him closely like his skin and rolled around like the breeze it was so light he didnt notice it was there.

"Maaaa" his voice began changeing from the deep version to a higher raspy volume his body began shrinking his hair grew out to a close copy of his dad's the it keep growing in the back atleast. The front was begining to shorten his form fitting clothes billowed around him some turning from their orginal organe state to a yellowish green thing around him.

"Haaaaaa-" his voice was even higher like a child's and just as raspy as before. The dragon's head turned he noticed the man he had called friend turing into his child hood master did he not see it?

"**Gohan!"**

"Wait!"

"**Gohaan!"**

"Hold on! Maaaaa-" the light brigthened and then compacted together to form a type of belt around him part of it separated going down his back and off his backside. It expanded in the air leaving behind a trail of fuzzy brown. Both parts of the light dispered the vortex grew wilder the sky blackened thunder roared lighten streaked the sky in awsome might.

"**Gohan!"**

"What?"

"**look at yourself!"**

-`0x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x0

"Stupid Gohan."

"Yeah he never let's me do anything!" two chibis were walking down the halls of Caspule Corps. Their anger blazed in their hearts wanting to seek vengece on...Gohan.

" Noooo! You can't watch this movie you're too young! Blah I helped save the world from Buu."

"Yeah we both did. He just thinks because he's the big brother that he can just tell us what we can and can't do!" growled an purple haired demi-sayian.

" I wish I was the big brother, then I could tell him what to do!" replied the Goku chibi. the current elder of the sayian boys stopped and turned to his friend. His face began to widen at the corners of his mouth, flipping up into a devilish smirk. the Younger tilited his head unsure of what evils his friend was planning.

"You actually said something smart for once Goten!"

"What, I did?" The little black haired chibi closed his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, we'll use the Dragon Balls to make Gohan younger than us then he'll have to listen to what we say!"

"Great idea Trunks..but uh..where are the Dragon Balls?"

"In my Mom's study of course come on!" they ran forward their small feet tapping the smooth ground in a hurried rush their tiny snikers litter the hallways and bounced around, alerting everyone that something was up with the demon childern. They came to the door and stole what they were looking for as well as the dragon radar.

"Why do we need that Trunks?"

"To find the Dragon Balls when they split up, stupid."

"Ok" the proceed to leave the building and fly to a nice seculded area.

'Come forth Shenron!" the Balls began to glow the sky darkened and a tower of light blasted upward in a roar the light flashed and was gone replaced with a magestic green and yellow dragon with red eyes.

"**Who has summoned me?"**

"Mr. Dragon ,sir could you back my brother Gohan ummmm 10 years younger than me?" Trunks smacked him on the back of the head

"No you dunce you're six, if Gohan was 10 years younger he wouldn't be born untill you're 16!" the small boy began to cry holding his head where he was hit.

"I'm sorry Trunks but you Didn't have to hit me!"

"Don't pay attention to that Shenron. I wish that Gohan Son was three years old again!"

"**Very well, your wish has been granted. Now choose another and be done!"**

Goten suddenly turned white all the blood escaping his body draining from his face Turned and stared at him his(Trunks) victorious smirk left.

"What is it Goten?"

"What about what my Mommy will do to us once she finds out what we did to Gohan? or worse what if Videl AND Mommy find out." Trunks face melted into one of fear and utter horror.

"Umm I know! we'll send him away then they'll think he just left and they won't know what happened!" unforntantly for them, a certain green Kami did know, fortunatly he was a few planets away and wouldn't be able to rat them out for a month or so.

"Dragon I wish Gohan was sucked into a vortex!" Goten yelled.

"Why a vortex?"

"Because then they wont be able to tell the Dragon did it, it could be anything." the overly smart demisayian looked dumb founded.

"Whoa Goten today's your smart day."

"**Your wishes have been granted fairwell."**

-0x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x0

He looked down at himself seeing the big hands he was used to gone aswell as his older body, in it's place was his tiny limbs of old. the dragon stopped flapping his wings forgetting the immediate danger to stare in wonder at his master and was instantly caugth in the vortex. They both looked up as the whirling winds deafened them and took away their breath.

"ha?" they were sucked in, the vortex closed with a swoosh and the clouds rolled away as soon as it came leaving the world in a calm state.

-0x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x0

The pink haired girl was walking to the training field, it was finally time to do their first ninja work, even better she was doing it with her precious Saskue, and that stupid Naruto. Just thinking about him made her blood boil. As she stepped into the field she notice she wasn't the only one there and it wasn't any of her teammates there either. No instead it was a cute little boy.

-0x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x0

What do you guys think? i worked on the spelling and everything. so to answer some concerns as you can see Gohan is the only one who is three, he still retains all of his powers and all of his sayian forms, however ssj and ssj2 are more powerful because he is smaller and has more energy plus all that power busting out of a little boy is going to be a bit more explosive. this takes place after the teams are chosen in naurto and about a year after the Buu sage in DBZ since the dragon balls wouldnt be functional if it wasnt atleast some where along that time period.

read and review peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

Du dum

He was floating, his eyes barely open. All he saw was darkness. His eyes closed

Du dum

This space he was in seemed to not have time so he didn't know how long he'd been here. This place was peaceful serene no fighting, no screeching, no nothing but the sound of his heart. He just wanted to lie here…forever

Du dum

_'Son'_ his eyes began to open slowly

Du dum

"Daddy?" when did he start calling him daddy again?

Du dum

_'Gohan….don't give up son.' _His voice was calm and cool, and just at the edge of his vision did Gohan see light and Goku's feet began to fill his vision then his orange pants legs.

Du dum

Goku stopped and bent down his smile came into view [along with the small sight of plants, grass, and flowers] he was glowing and warm. Gohan hadn't known he was cold until he was warm. Goku's hand rested on his head.

Du dum

_'Son, I know this seems hard. I know you want to give up, but you can't. You can't give up son.'_

Du Dum

"But, daddy"

_"No buts!"_

Du dum

_'You're stronger than this!'_ Goku's voice rose it was thunderous in the void. Gohan could_ feel_ his father's voice as it bore down on him. His (Goku) power over washed him it was both soothing (to know his father was there) and frightening (to know what it could do).

_'Wake up Gohan! Wake up!'_

Du dum

It was silent, and the heaviness of it pressed him, suffocated him. He could feel something about to happen, the calm before the storm.

Du-

Who ever said silence was loud…was right.

**Voom!**

* * *

><p>Haha this isn't a whole chapter I had more to it but I liked ending here too much not to. If u have a complaint review. :p<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

this wasnt supposed to be a chapter sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

He snapped his eyes open, all his senses rushed back to him. Different smells assaulted his sensitive nose. It was as if the rest of his body just seemed to appear. He could feel the dew ridden grass beneath his body and the soft flesh of a girl under his head. Light blasted through to his eyes and he could barely make out the shadowy figures of four people above him. The sound returned if silence was deafening then sounds of breathing, birds chirping, people going above their days with booming voices. The suddenness of it all was enough to all but burst his ear drum. Then the pain of his returning senses faded away to a dull throb and was then gone.

_'That's my boy…I knew you could do it son'_ his father's voice faded away like an echo.

The rest of team seven arrived shortly to see Sakura with a small child lying with his head on her lap. His face was smooth and cute, chubby in the cheeks and bore an expression of peace. He wore a shirt that was yellow in the middle and had green sleeves folded back exposing pure white cuffs. The shirt went down just above his knees and his legs where clothed in the same green material, his feet clad in black pointy boots. A red had trimmed in yellow with a smallish orange ball imbedded with four red stars adorned his head. His hair was solid black and barely stuck out in front of his hat.

"Who's that?" Kakashi questioned. The boy peaked everyone's curiosity. They surrounded him and Sakura. She looked up a weird expression on her face of not understanding. She looked back down not knowing why she felt so protective of this little boy. It was as if he was now hers, her baby. The boy's face scrunched up and then…

"I don't know. I came and found him laying here." His eyes opened.

"W-where am i?" his voice was soft and raspy. His small eyes were a deep onyx like Sasuke's, but darker somehow. As if he'd been through the many levels of hell and fought his way back up. Naruto blinked

"You're in Kohana's training grounds. Where'd you come from?" the boy sat up and looked around when they saw his face again the hard look in his eyes was gone as if it had never been there, instead were the gentle eyes of a child.

"I'm Gohan, I lost my mom and dad and little brother. Who are you? Where is Kohana?" Gohan asked. Because he was a 'child' no one noticed he didn't answer Naruto's question.

"I'm Sakura, that's Sasuke, Kakashi- Sensei, and Naruto." The boy put his hands in front of him on the ground and rocked forward until his feet were sole to ground and his bottom was in the air. He pushed off the ground with a small grunt. He stumbled to the side and caught himself with his hands again. He pushed off again and this time spread his chubby little hands out to keep his balance. She just couldn't hold it any longer. Sakura lunged forward wrapping her arms around Gohans small form. She rubbed her face against his cheek and neck,

"Waaaah Arrgggg!" She held him up in her arms as she stood. He kicked and waved his arms around his eyes were huge and his mouth was wide and open in a smiling grimace.

"You're just so cute!" The men there sweat dropped and stood.

"Um…. Sakura I think you're killing him." Naruto pointed out. Sakura stopped shaking Gohan and her Face got big the pupils of her eyes were gone so her eyes were white and lined in a scratch black circle, her mouth got huge and she tick marked 4ways. Killing intent radiated from her, her fist was bunched up veins popping out (I'm describing her angry anime face if you didn't notice).

"What did you say Naruto?" Naruto gulped "I don't think anyone asked you to talk!" she punched him and sent him flying head over heels. His body whizzed past and broke a tree with a sicken crunch. "Sakura, Naruto was right." States the bland voice of the youngest Uchiha. Sakura looks down to see Gohan limp in her arms his eyes swirling.

"Oh! Gohan I'm sorry are you ok?" he shook his head to snap out of his daze and looked up at the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just please don't do that again." _'It would be a shame to save the world- universe more times than I care to count only to be killed by shaking baby syndrome and I'm not even a baby!'_

"How'd you get here?" Kakashi asked.

'_Play dumb as of yet they can't be trusted and if they could they wouldn't believe me.'_

"I don't know, all I remember before I got here is darkness."

'_It's not a complete lie…' _

"How old are you?" the pink konochi questioned.

'_18 old enough to sacrifice myself for the world…but you don't need to know that yet. I think my body is 3.'_

"Three."

"You are really smart to be three and hold such an intelligent conversation." Sasuke said.

"My mommy makes me study all day. She wants me to be a scholar."

"Ow Sakura, did you have to hit me so hard?" Grumbles everyone's favorite blonde ninja (I don't care if he's not your favorite ninja he's probably everyone else's) as he walks toward them with a small limp in his step.

"Are you ok?" Gohan knew he was but asked anyway, whatever energy these people had, had flared up in the boy just before he hit the tree, like a protective barrier. The blonde shinobi-in-training smiled and nodded, take his hand from behind his head where he'd been rubbing it.

"Yeah, she hits me a lot, you get used to it after awhile."

'_I know what you mean' _ Gohan thinks as he remembers the painful pan.

"Oh, ok. Where do I go now?"

"We'll take you to the hokage."

(Time skip)

"He can stay with me old man, I have plenty of room." The man behind the desk studied his favorite pupil. He knew Naruto was just seeking a friend that was untainted by the village's prejudice….but still.

"Do you honestly think that's a good idea Naruto? Taking care of a baby is harder than you'd think. Plus there are other factors you need to consider that deal with your ability to protect the child." Gohan wanted to say he wasn't a baby but he held his tongue, they wouldn't believe him anyway. Naruto looked down sadness glistened in his eyes a sadness that went deep to his core. Gohan was the only one who could see it but he was quite sure the adults knew it was there. He recognized this sadness it was akin to the sadness in his own heart after the cell games. Naruto looked up with a smile and placed his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess so. Besides I wouldn't be good at changing diapers." Gohan sweat dropped.

"I was potty trained before I could walk. If I may choose I wanna stay with Sasuke."

The ninja's blinked and looked to the third to last Uchiha who was staring down eyes wide, mouth slightly agaped.

"w-why?" the Uchiha questioned. _'Because Sakura won't leave me alone, she'll probably kill me with hugs and kisses and Videl won't be too happy about that. Naruto would have been good but he can't and Kakashi would study me when he was around.' _The demi-sayian thought, but he said,

"Cause you need a friend." Then he pretended to lose inters in them, being as how a 'child' of his 'age' has a short attention span. What he was really doing was snooping around he needed to know what was going on here if he was to stay for a while. So he jumped up into the hokage's lap and started sorting through his papers, speed reading them while making it seem like he was just pushing papers around. He let out a giddy laugh, if he was somber while doing this; he knew the ninja's would think something was up. Besides being around Goten and Trunks enough let him act the role superbly.

"No, No Gohan. I can't have you messing up my papers… it'll give me more work." Sarutobi chuckled lightly before picking the small boy up and putting him gently on the floor. The 'child' looked around then, with his hands out he trolloped around the room poking around and looking at books while the 'grown ups' talked.

"Sasuke are you okay with keeping Gohan until his parents come back?" The duck butt haired boy stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced at the only other black haired kid in the room.

"Depends, what do I have to do?"

"Feed him , give him a bed to sleep in, and take him shoping for clothes. I'll double your money for missions so you'll be able to take care of yourself and Gohan."

"Wait, but wouldn't it be better if Gohan stayed with me? He'd have a mother and father figure and you wouldn't have to pay me any extra money!" Sakura blurted her face wide and hopefull. Unknow to her Gohan had frozen in place one foot off the ground book in hand shoulders hunched. His head slowly turned he had a smiling grimace and his eye were white round and pupil-less. Shrouds of darkness surrounded him and he was sweating bullets.

"I think Gohan would rather stay with Sasuke as he requested but you can take him shopping, seeing as how Saskue didn't seem too thrilled about that. So Saskue what do you say about letting Gohan stay?"

"Hn…" The Uchiha started toward the door he stooped in the door way.

"You coming kid?" Gohan let out a deep reliefed sigh and slid down the book shelf. Sakura started coming toward him he bolted up and ran out the door taking Sasukes hand out of his pocket he proceed to drag the young avenger out of the building. Sakura stopped and looked after them with a small smile.

'_Now I can play house with Sasuke-kun like I always wanted. I'll be mommy he'll be daddy and Gohan will be our baby!'_


	5. Chapter 5

The once steady drum of his heart pounded in his chest eratically. The sound in his ears was nothing more than the rushing blood pumping through his veins and his the small slap of his tiny bare feet on the hard wooden floor. he was being chased and the fate of being cagth was far wrose than that of fighting Cell.  
>"B-but I can do it by myself!" Yelled the small baby as he ran around the house of Uchiha. While a certain Uchiha ran after him.<br>"No you can't, you're a baby. Besides if I let you drown then Sakura and the Hokage will never leave me alone about it! Now get over here and that's final!"  
>"Nooooo!" the poor chibi screeched his small hands waved around frantically the Uchiha finally caugth up to him and grabbed him by his waist. He then turned around grumbling about babies. The demi-sayian paled as the 'elder' boy turned the corner into the next room. He suddenly felt his pants being pulled off.<p>

"Nooo! help me!Waaaahhhh"

"Shut up! you act like im killing you."

'As if you could...wait a minute you can if Vegeta found out about this i'll never live it down, i'll die of embarssment. And of all the ways to go..'

"You are! waaahhhh!"

"Fine i'll get Sakura!" the demisayian snapped his mouth shut tight. A small twich lit a corner of the pre-teens face it curved his mouth up in a smirk. He grabbed the bottom of the boy's shirt and held it out above the white basin of water. he shook his arms firmly causing the owner of the shirt to tumble out with a large splash in the bath tub. Sasuke kneeled, breifly wondering why he had decided to become a guardian as he picked up the newly bought scrub brush. He shoved his hands in the warm water and grabbed the soap , working up a heavy lather of suds he began scrubbing the head of his baby charge.

"Grrrrrr urrrrr.." said charge growled grimacing one eye was closed shut the other half open and glaring,as his keeper washed his hair , face , and neck.  
>That's right one of the worlds greatest hero's is suffering through...bath time. let me see a count of hands of people who thought Saskue was gonna rape Gohan.:3 i feel so bad :)<p>

' This is so degrading, I hope they never find out im 18.'

"You think I like bathing you? This is a chore for me too you know. And you can scrub your own balls, i'm not going any closer than I have to."

~x00000000000x~

15 minutes later the rechibied sayian half breed was being dried roughly with a soft towel. the duck butt haired boy stopped and left for a minute to get something. What he came back with caused Gohan's eyes to widen.

~x0000000000x~

The boys continued to run around the Uchiha compound like chickens with their heads cut off for a 1 and 45 minutes until finally duck butt got the diaper on poor baby Gohan.

"You aren't peeing up my bed."

"I told you guys i'm potty trained. I can get up in the middle of the night to use the rest room." complained Gohan as Sasuke began to put the night clothes provide for Gohan from Sakura. Gohan raised up his arms giving into doing things for himself and allow his 'gardian' to dress him. He realized it was useless to protest unless he was going to actually pyshically stop the Uchiha, which wouldn't be at all difficult but would provide a stumbling block in his quest for keeping his secerts. Sasuke pushed a dark blue shirt over Gohan's head it hung around his small body loosely draping down his once broad shoulders and casading over the rest of his body like a blanket, it stopped at his ankles.

"There now you're ready for bed. Come on follow me." The uchiha huffed Gohan jumped down from the bed and followed Sasuke as silently as a summers breeze. The Uchiha boy looked back to make sure he was being followed. He thought it queer that he couldn't hear the small boy's foot steps but dismissed it to the size and stature of him. He led him past the front living room area which, to the young demisayian, smelled of old stale blood though you couldn't see it.

He past another room this one the raven haired ninja warned him not to go in, finally they came to a room that held the kanji for weasel on the outside. The owner of the residence glared at the symbol, haterd fired up in his heart buring him from inside out with hellish flames. His dark eye's smoldered and a feral growl was allowed admittance from his slender throat. Gohan looked up at Sasuke's face which has been shrouded in darkness.

'I don't like this, at this rate of hate he could be as bad as freeza to this world' (not as strong as, as bad as..meaning he'd been the Naruto version of Freeza.)

His head rose, his expression a blank mask. his hand was pale and ghostly white in the darkness of night as it reached forward to grip the door handle. He rested his hand there for a second before turning the handle. exposing a simple room. the was a bed in the center directly in front of the door. a desk and chair up next to the window and a closet door oppisite the desk.  
>"This will be your room for now, there's another bathroom down the hall on the right. My room is back the way we came to the left. But don't think i'm going to let you sleep with me, nightmares or no." Duckbutt turned on his heels and left hands shoved in his pockets.<p>

"Night Ducky!" Saskue stopped.

"Ducky? My name is Sasuke."

"Yes but your head is shapped like a duck butt so i shall dub you ducky. Thank you and g'night!" Gohan proceeded to go in the room shuting the door behind him. He climbed into bed and wait until the sound of foot steps receeded. He then hoped to the middle of the baren room crossing his legs in meditation.  
><em>'Piccolo?'<em>

_' gohan where are you?'_

_In Kohana, i was sucked into a vortext earlier today along with Icarus, who i can't find by the way, into this world where ninja's rule.'_

_' You have your brother and Trunks to thank for that. Apparently they were angery with you becasue of some movie you said they couldn't watch and they used the dragon balls to make you younger so they could boss you around. BUt the Goten got scared of Chichi and Videl, not that I blame him, and decided to have you sucked into a vortex to keep them from finding out. Unfortunatly I am away with Dende and at the moment so no one can get in touch with your family until a month from now.'_

_'Oh ok, well what should I do until then?'_

_' Sit it out, play by their rules and do what people think you are capable of no more unless you have to. There are people there who would try to kidnap you if they knew your power. And try to find Icarus before the year is up so we can wish you both back.'_

_'Alright thanks Piccolo!'_

_'You're welcome kid, i'll contact you if I find anything else out, oh and Gohan... Don't use chi. They think it's highly dangerous .'  
>'Ok bye Piccolo.'<br>'Bye.' With that Gohan climbed back into bed and proptly fell asleep oblivious to the horror he would once again be forced to suffer through.  
>~x0000000000000x~<em>

He didn't know where he was or how he got here, but he knew one thing it was full of people with a different energy source and differnet powers. It also had that brat that had defeated him twice (i think buu revived people from the past, atleast in the game he did) It had been only a year since then so the bart couldn't have gotten too powerfull. However, he'd underestimated Gohan's power before he wouldn't do it again. He would wait until he had more information on the people here and absolbe a few of the stronger ones...he was ready for his rematch.

~x00000000000x~

ok how did you like it? Dr. Pluton Black: *bows mulitpul times* thank u thank u i try my best to be as original as i can.  
>Jewelbunny: I didn't repeat it it was all supposed to be one chapter but my stupid computer didnt put all of it up so i combined it and took it off chapter three since it was supposed to be like that to begin with. And thank u i love being original. i was gonna put him with Sakura but people have Gohan Sakura love ficts all the time and Sasuke hating Gohan so i switched it up.<br>Kingdomlily: You haven't seen aything yet i have alot of Gohan torture in mind. Don't get me wrong i love Gohan to death but tortureing him is fun!  
>Taboo22: Glad you are looking forward to more i hope this one makes you feel the same way.<br>Dch448: glad u think it is intereseting

tobi gb: yes he has a tail, and the super sayian 4 thing i'll be looking you're wondering how Sasuke didnt see his tail its cus he wasnt looking down there. :P

~idg out~


	6. Chapter 6

ok i've been out of commission for a while, writes block is a pain in the patella! sorry it's so short. but it is very orginal and suprizing this has never been done before! i'm so excited.

Takes place with the cat mission just be for the tanzuna land of wave saga.

-XoooooooooooooX

The ninja's were coming into the hokage's room where the women waited to get her presious(sp?) kitty evil fur ball back.

The tiny boy everyone came to know and love as Gohan held the scroungy organe tabby gently in his small chubby arms.

His hand moved back and forth on the cat stroking softly causing it to purr contendedly.

"OHHHH! MY BABY MY BEAUTIFUL BABY MOMMY WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN!" Screech a brick house of a woman she was red faced and very fat.

She reached down and tugged the cat from Gohan's arms, it hissed and stuggled to go back to the little boy, who gazed up at it with piting eyes.

The women looked down disdainfully at him.

"...And who is this? What are you doing with my Precious?" Sasuke spoke up glancing side ways at the woman angerily, he had earned many cuts and bruises from that dang furball with claws. However, his chibi charge came out without a scratch.

"This is Gohan, we never could have got your presious back if it wasn't for him."The woman studied the baby his round race watched her with mornful eyes begging and pleading with her ...but for what?

"Here, this should make you feel better." She said tossing a few coins into his small upturned hands, he looked down at them then back up at her his eyes tearfilled now.

She was taken aback her eyebrow raised causing one eye to look smaller than the other.

"What? Is it not enough?*she throws more money into his palms* What is it you want? I'll give you anything if you just stop looking at me like that!"

"Her you go, I don't want money. *he raises his small pile of money up it barely passes her knees.* I woke up one day and lost my mommy and daddy, all I want is a friend, and has been so nice to me, I just wish he'd didnt have to go home." He said looking longingly at the cat. The women pulled her cat across her bosom, hiding it from veiw and seccesfully suffocating it.

"NO you can't have Precious! How dare you-" She stopped as he put his head down little sparkling drops of water fell gracefully and silently to the floor. Twinkling with rainbow light as they spiraled to the dusty floor.

She moved the cat again in front of her this time and studied it, then she sighed and offer the cat to the small child. Gohan looked up taking it upon his self to stuff the Uchiha's pockets with the money given him. He streched up wonder on his face as he took the cat back into his arms.

"You can keep him, he doesn't like me anyway." She huffed walking out of the room, never to be seen again.

"I'm not cleaning up after it, i'll buy it food and that's it." Gohan ran over to the other black haired boy hugging him tightly around the waist, "Thank you Ducky-Niisan!". He ran out to play with his new pet,

'Sucker, man i'm too good at the puppydog eyes thing, guess it helps that I invented it! But now i'm stuck with the cat, I just wanted to save it's life.'

' And save me you did, thank you my boy that woman would have killed me, it took her long enough to realize I hated her. Now what can I do to repay you?'( Gohan can mentaly commuincate with animals because of his teleapathy)

He thought for a second, what could he do with this cat, it wasn't cuddly so house pet was out of the question. Then it hit him, he'd seen a boy with a dog partner, yes that's it, Icarus might not like it but, Aka could come in handy in tight spots.

'Well, you seem to be a skilled figther... I know, will you be my ninja cat?'

"Train me and i'm yours.'

-X0000000000000000000000X

(Gohan goes off to begin train his new cat the same scean that happened in the anime with Tanzuna after they turn in the cat happens now with Naruto and the others after Gohan has left)

Sasuke returns a few hours later finding the boy talking to his new pet and looking over How to train you pet in the shonbi ways book.

"Chibi-san we are going on a b-ranked mission in the land of waves you're coming too. The hokage thinks it will be good training for you when you enter the acadamy." Gohan looks up from his book.

"Okay ducky, i'll go pack"

-XooooooooooooooooooX

(ok im being lazy cuz its late so im skiping things, fast foward to where team seven is training with chakra control at tanzuna's, gohan has been training Aka(means baby) in ninja arts the whole time, they hide him(Gohan and Aka) when ever danger comes.)

THe boy was done training his cat for the day and placed him on his head, watching the ninja's fall off of trees had been fun but now he was ready to explore maybe he'd find a clue about Icarus or, he'd atleast get his barings.

Unknown to the young demi-sayajin and the ninja's a certain Red-eyed man and his sharky sidekick had been watching waiting for the chance to see weakness to lead them to their kyubbi.

"The boy, take him to base and they'll come after him." Came the emotionless vocie.

"Hehehehe...kidnapping babies are we? Ok this sounds like fun." The men dissappear, reappearing behind the teenage-baby As he turns to confront them a clone pops up from out of the ground coverig his sensitive nose with chloriform, causeing an instant k.o. The shorter of the two picks up the boy and smacks away the cat sending it flying into his partners chest landing in an unconsious heap.

"Get the rag we're leaving."

"Hehehehehe..." They poof away but not before causing an explosion big enough to send the team running toward them so they can witness the boy's limp body in the elder Uchiha's hands disappearing temoporaily out of their lifes.

"Gohan!" come the collective shouts

-X000000000000000X

Time has passed and the boy has finally woke in a dark place filled with people with very high chakra levels. He senses the danger and decides to play it dumb and scared. Not as if he could take them all on, they might prove difficult in his base form but if he took it up a notch most would be history, if he straigised correctly. (I recognize the akatsuki as the strongest charater's in the anime aside from the sanin , Naurto in fox form, and kakashi. so they will give Gohan a bit of trouble if he fought them. He's just playing it safe for now,)

"W-where am I?" the boy askes in a 'frightened' voice pulling his freshly woke and hissing cat into his chubby arms.

"It doesn't matter where you are, you're Akatsuki property now kid."

Thank you Juanlink, Taboo22, and Jewlbunny for the reviews

Dch448: i brought cell back to challenge gohan at the second half of the exams because he is only going to be staying as far as that. Besides when do you ever here of cell in Naruto? atleast i havent read any with him coming to naruto, it's always been broly for some reason. Cell is more of gohan's arch enemy while broly is more of goten and trunks arch enemy so i dont know why people always make broly fight gohan in naruto.

oh and i'm starting a poll should gohan go to inuyasha, gargoyles, full metal alchemist or maxium ride next? i'm kinda think gargoyles but i cant really decide, oh well.


	7. Chapter 7

It's short again, sorry. I'm adding a new category to the poll, True Blood (sookie stack house series) seing as how i have accese to the total book series (so far) at school. So the poll votes so far are:

1. )Inuyasha:1

2.)Fma:0

3.)Gargoyles:1

4.)Maximum ride (also have accese to both book and manga series at school):0

vote my people vote! *adds timidly please smiles reaveling very sharp ant pointy teeth* or else...

JewlBunny: Can't tell you how he's going to trick them, it's in this chapter...as for Trunks and Goten, they and icarus are also in this chapter.

Dch448: we talked already...

IrisTheLoneWolf: (love your pen name) Glad you like my idea's, and you're welcome.

Saddas74: Thank you

Kotina: thanks for the vote! (i still think you should do a cross over twould be awsome)

any who...on with the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Some where (about 1 month and 4 days before)...A comet raced down to the earth above a small villege

"Ka-san Ka-san!" a little boy no older than seven or eigth tugged his mothers hand. She was looking over her grocery list her sons hand in her left her sack of veggies in the crook of her right arm the list in that hand.

"Yes sweety?"

"Look at the comet!" She glanced up seeing a huge ball of fire orange around a purple center the red flames outlining it lick at the once blue sky turning it a bright and flashy red-orange. The comet flew through the sky it was so big and hot the villege could feel it passing like an oven was open and the villege thrust into it. The woman and eveyone else watched intently untill it passed, the local athorities servyed the later damage and conculded that a typhoon should have been responisble. After it had gone the woman smelled smoke something caugth her attention she looked to her side and saw her carrots cooking in the bag. She screamed in suprise and dropped it before her husband ran over from where he had poped up from to stomp the flames out.

"You're paying for that!"

"But it was on fire!"

"I dont care, i have NOT had a nice day and i dont feel like going back to get more food! So dont. MESS with me MAN!"

He hung his head

" Yes dear..."

~~~~~~~~XOX~~~~~~

The Kazekage watched from his room as a comet of fire landed in front of his sand covered villege the anbu ran out the Kage followed, and they all fell back when it stuck ,the land buckled and moved as if it was a wave, intense heat blasted into the villege men, women, and children alike screeched limbs were thrown over selfs and spouses and offspring.

It was an entrinty before the burning hellfire seemed quenched and people could breath again. The ninja teleported to the gated seeing a massive dragon kyubbi resting in the crator it created. The hated and despised jenjuriken(sp) walked to it he sensed a kindred spirit in this beast and vowed to make it his tool as it was taken away and sealed in the depthes of suna.

"Oh hey piccolo, hi Dende!" Came the somewhat cheery vocie of the universes greatest hero. He had recently lost his eldest son his wive was crying at the moment in the arms of the elder blue haired women. They had called a gathering at the corporation Gohan had been MIA for the last month and they were really feeling the toll his missed presence left. Videl was looking out the window at first she had been mad when he hadn't answered her calls, of emails, or letters. He hadn't came to school and no one there knew what happened, when she finally went with Erasa and Sharpener to his house they found his mother yelling at them when she answered the door thinking they were Gohan, his little brother had been in the corner looking anxious.

Now the entire z-figthers plus Buu, Videl, and Dust mop head (Hurcle) were here.

"Gohan's missing and-"

"I know." Everyone stopped and looked up. Two chibi's paled and started slinking out of the room.

"He's also not a teenager any more. He and Icarus were sucked into a vortex to a different deminsion after Gohan was turned into his two year old self." This got vegeta ,who had been stareing off into th hall were the gravity chamber was, interrested.

"W-wha.. but how?"Goku questioned

"Ask your son." Every eye turned to where to after images of Trunks and Goten were The Trunks image had been frozen in place running away with a leg in the air and the Goten image had tears and a look of extrem fear on his face his hands were out streched. A few hunderd kilometers away two plums of dust swirls where seen fading into the distance.

"GOOOOOOTEENNNNN! TTTTTTTRUNKKKKKKKSSSS!" came the powerfull and sayian deafen voice of the banchee wife she weilded her deathly pan and ran after them calling Kintoun (manga name for Nimbus) to fly her after them with Videl fast behind.

-15 mins later-

"So this will take us to Gohan?" Krillen asked. Dende shook his sweat covered head. He was standing in front of a swrilling green and blue vortex shaking arms outstregthed to it.

"It will take one person to Gohan and they will come back as soon as they've touched him and it will take Gohan with them. But there is no telling if you'll get there instantly of if you'll get there a few months, but you'll be there before the year is up though."Goku started stregthing perparing himself to go in after his son, as he always would. Plus he didnt want to be there when his younger son was being punished by his mother Goku would be powerless to stop his mate, he knew his son deserved punishment but not what was in store for him with both his son's and his own mate after his life. Vegeta walked closer examining the portal closely.

"And there are more powerfull opponets there?" he growled

"No, they use different moves, and a select few might be able to give you a run for your money in base form, maybe smaller few could tangle with ssj1 but not over that."

"Well i'm off, maybe i'll pick up a few new technqines to show you guys when we come back." Goku said turning to jump in when a blue flash was seen going into the portal. the portal closed behind him.

"why would Vegeta go?"

Goku sighed," He probaly wanted to learn the new techniques."

`WWWWWWWWWW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy was sleeping in the middle of a living room. It had been along time since the Akatsuki got together last, in actual person. But they were all here now, they wanted to see what would happen with this new development. They all planned on training him to become a future member, well all expect a certian Uchiha would couldn't careless what happened to the kid now.

The members first would bend him into submission then they would train him to suited purposes, but first came the breaking him in. They surround him. Kisame steped up as Hidan did the same, they looked at each other then at the boy sleeping soundly in a ball on the floor cluthing his kitten. Kisame swung his blade down on the boy, Hidan would block it from killing him.

-In Gohan's head.-

His body felt them around him, his mind was focused on other things however leaving his body in charge of it's self until he took consious control of it. He knew that he couldn't show any weakness with these people they would exploit him. He pondered what he should do and his body tensed feeling the two come closer then an offending object swing toward his head. Suddenly his tail reacted it swung out gently (for a sayian) and swiped the feet benethed the oppoent his hand shout up catching the blade in his steel grip he stopped it cold then swung it with its owner into the other person close to him but instead of letting it go he stood rubbing his eyes with one hand as he woke and slaming the two persons hooked on the sword into the ground with the others. He let go and finished rubbing his eyes using his newly freed hand his tail came up and swiped down hard on the males lying in a heap behind him embedding them in the ground. He turned around as he yawned and looked down at them innocently.

Still rubbing his eye the asked

"Why are you playing sand castel, when we aren't at a beach..and there's not any sand?" They all looked at him in stunned silence. He stopped rubbing his eye coming awake now. He looked around at them curiously tilting his head to the side.

"What?"

R, R and V(read review and vote)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay it's been a while I just had a case of major writters block still do that's why it's so long. I will also try to get out a Gohan Goes Away chapter sometime this month too. Another thing,I should probably wait till I

finish a story before I start a new one but would anyone read a naruto meets a ghetto vampire princess story? I'd probably make it a twilight cross over with a african american ghetto vampire princess who is friends with the cullens...on second thought twilight will most likely have nothing to do with it just a ghetto vampire princess based off of the many vampire books I read training to be ninja for fun her dad can be Dracula or Blade(watch the blade triology movies they are tight!). So tell me if anyone would actually read that and I may or may not start writting it (depending on your answers).

p.s read absolute boyfriend tis an awsome manga i finished today and cried about at the end for like 5mins,,,no i am sooo not a wimp it was just so sad i miss night! T.T

poll results:

inuyahsa:5

Fma:2

maxium ride:1

gargoyles:2

ture blood:0

wolfs rain:0

On with the show!

x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

They moved stiffly out of the crater they had been so easily slamed in.

"H-how did you do that?"

"Do what?" questioned the small chibi who looked around curiously at the shark man and the pious zombie dude (Hidan got his head cut off i'm calling him zombie dude and yes I know his religion is why he can't die.)

"Beat us up? There is no way you should be able to do that!" Kisame all but yelled. Gohan continued to start blankly at him before a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Oh, so that's how you got in there! I wasn't in control of my body so it beat you up by it's self when you attacked me."

"What do you me-..."

"Why did you attack me anyway?"Gohan contiuned ignoring the question of the 'leader' of the Akatsuki.

"You should just be lucky your power levels are so low or I might have killed you on accident if I actually thought of you as a threat." He said thinking this out loud, once he realized what he said his eyes bugged out. Kisame and Hidan both had grown ten feet shrouds of anger and tenacles of dispare leaked out from their bodies, tick marks bulged aboved their heads threatening to pop.

"What did you say! I show you a threat you little *#$%, you're lucky I don't *$%& your *&^%$%^ $$, and stomp you on the*&^%^& ground like the *$#% cockroach you are, mother *&^$%&^^!" Kakuzu had to grip his partner tightly in his tendrils to keep him from attacking the boy. Unforntuantly Itachi didn't like to touch or be touch and so Kisame continued to chase the poor chibi around for the next six hours (much to the amusement of the rest of the members and Tobi who was devouring a bag of freshly popped popcorn).

"Wahhhhhh! Duck butt head! Duckyy! Save me! Sasuke help!" The demi sayian wailed his arms flailing about, legs kicking up a dust storm as he was hoisted above the stone ground. The use of his brothers name perked the interest of the Ex Uchiha of the Leaf. If this boy was calling for his baby bro then could Sasuke be...He'd have to find out more later as for now...

"That's enough Kisame." Came the cruel montone of the Second oldest living Uchiha. The eyes of the eldest Uchiha slid to his younger blood, he'd been enjoying the fight too.

GRUMMMMRRRMMMM! A deafening roar exploded throughout the base the ninja's became on guard

expecting an attack what they werent expect was, what the boy said next.

"He he, all that running made me really hungry...may I have something to eat please?"

"Quite we need to be on guard we're under attack."

"Well I gusse i'm being attacked by hunger pains. Considering how loud my tummy just growled at me."

"T-that was YOUR stomach-un?"

Gohan chuckled nervously," Yeah i'm really hungry, I haven't eaten since ducky-chan feed me this moring."

"You are refering to Uchiha Saskue are you not?" Came the one and only Weasle Fan's voice (if you look up the names itachi= weasle Uchiha=fan)

"Um yeah...you kinda look alike are you his nii-san?" Itachi didn't answer perfering instead to walk away but as he neared the hallway he asked a second question.

"Why do you call him that?"

"His head is shaped like a duck's butt."Itachi walked away when a second roar was heard much louder than the first. Gohan's chubby cheeks collasped in on themselves his eyes pressed together so firmly that only lines were visable.

"May I have something to eat please?"

-15mins later

They feed him

-3 hours later

And feed him

-5hours 42 mins ans 52 seconds later

The Akatsuki were rethinking their kidnapping him, Kakuzu was cussing as bad as Hidan now that he realized how much more food he'd have to buy at least a years worth for a month and that was just for the kid alone!

The boy's face fell into his miso soup he snorded lightly. Konan Walked over the only one guttsy enough to trust he was asleep and that she wouldn't be devoured. She picked him up and he nuzzled her neck lightly snuggling onto her chest and curling his tiny hands up in her cloak. She had always wanted a baby she loved children, however she loved Nagato more and his desires for peace were much more important that her own biological clock. Maybe ... just maybe she could raised this child as not only a member but her own baby as well, oh yes..she'd have her Pain and baby too.

"He will stay in my room for now." She stated walking out of the Midsized kitchen the island/ bar of which , not to metion the floor, was cluttered with plates and bowls of what ever was avalible to fix the black hole of food's dispare.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During this entire time a black figure made it's way into a room of the base. As it turned to close the door red eyes scanned the hall for followers finding none he shut the door. Many fits of laughter came from under it.

-XXXXXXXXXXXX

He floated through out the voxrtex of blue swirls he'd beat that blasted Kakarot for sure, a world with new fighting technqunes would be just what he needed to finally defeat that low class clown that had the nerve to call himself saya-jin. Oh yes Just you wait clown the prince will be victorious yet.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young avenger punch a hole in the wall as he walked out. He'd failed, it was a simple measure to keep the kid, and his brother..(he hated to even think of that man as a blood relation to him)... had taken away the only person he had come to think of as family. He'd have his revenge and it would be soo sweet, however he'd have to wait for now untill the Hokage had tought of what to do, lucky for them (the hokage and itachi) revenge was a dish best served cold, so he would wait, and he would plott. He'd get his baby brother back and avenge his clan aswell and no one would get in his way, absolutely no one. ( As he thought this his eyes opened exposeing a blazing sharigun.)

"Will Sasuke be okay, Kakashi-sensei?" asked the pink haired banshee. The young jonin sighed, Sasuke had lost someone else to his brothers hand, no he wouldn't be okay if anything he'd be worse than ever.

"He'll be fine once we get Gohan back." After they had returned from the mission they had told the Hokage what had happened, evey single one of team seven was ready to retrive Gohan however since it was the Akatsuki they were dealing with... certian protective measures had to be taken. The retrival of Gohan would be considered a S-ranked mission in which case these genin would not be able to help. Naruto had thrown a tanturm when he had heard and stormed out. Sasuke had punched the wall and left in a huff Sakura had only worried of Sasuke as of yet showing just how much of a shallow fan girl she was. Gohan was taken by a band of murders and all she could think about was Sasuke...he sighed again, as she left going after her raven haired team mate.

"They'll go rather or not you tell them they can, so I suggest you get it together before they go AWOL." He murmered leaving in a flurry of leaves. The Hokage sighed rolling his chair around to look at the sun set..he really liked that little boy, but the chances of getting him back were slim to none, he hoped beyond hope that they could get back the little chibi before his parents finally returned for him.

-

okay for my grammar concerned readers, yeah i know, i cant use the ffn spell check, the computer i use has really out dated word pad and thats it i mean this computer is so old i cant even watch you tube vids, i'll start useing my lap top but i normally just update from this crap computer at my granny's house so i have something to do, so i am really sorry about how frustrated this grammar probles can be, bare with me though ok? i also dont both doing any thing but writting my authors notes so yeah there are alot of uncapped. i's

Taboo22: I'm glad you liked it

Saddas74: yes i ment Gaara and once again sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Kotina: so far it looks like it will be a inuyasha cross over next

Lord Xandred: Inuyasha could be next, thx for the review

Cherryblossom101: thx

BYoshi1993: i like you being a grammar nazi, it helps, i will redo this story once it is complete and i may describe what happened with Aka and gohan during the tanzuna mission, if you dont mind i would love it if you would help me out and beta this story for me.

Jewelbunny: They may or may not rescue gohan, it depends on how many people answer this question

should vegita come into the story now, in the next chapter or later? depending on what ya'll want i have different senarios planned.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry its so short but I'm suffering from major with a capital M writers block on this story...i Need since I told my rechibied readers id try to get another chapter out soon here it is, oh and what do you guys that answered my poll about rechibi think of it? Oh and what should happen next?

* * *

><p>Vegeta's feet hit the outskirts of Kohana with a mighty boom sending the ninjas out instantly. What they saw was a short dude with spikey gravity defying hair glaring at them from a crater he made. The ninjas brought out their weapons glaring back it didn't work, besides the glare this man was giving off was the worse version of killing intent they ever felt and most felt the kyuubi's. It was all they could do to stand there. The man smirked as he stepped out.<p>

"I am Prince Vegeta, now, take me to your leader."

* * *

><p>Veggies pov<p>

Vegeta had always wanted to say that line. It fit he was an alien coming to a new planet even if it was just an alternate Earth. These cowards ninjas he believed, were pathetic and they were supposed to be able to go toe to toe with him. That green bean kid would pay he came only for a challenge and new techniques getting the brat was just his passage ticket. He almost sighed wishing he let Kakarot come instead. He couldn't even fight the brat because once he touched him they'd go home.

"-han."

He looked up at the old man he'd been brought to. Vegeta hadn't been listening to a word the guy had said. He simply raise an eyebrow and turned.

"Hmpf, the brat I'm looking for isn't here I don't need you."

"You weren't listening to me were you?" Saratobi asked his eye twitching in annoyance He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should be used to this by now even Sasuke didn't listen to him as shown when he was talking to them about the importance of D ranked missions before giving them that B rank wave mission.

"I said you resemble a boy that was recently captured, his name was Gohan-" The man turned and march up to him.

"Where is the brat?" It wasn't as if Vegita actually cared what happened to him, he knew Gohan could take care of himself especially in this world but Bulma had promised to give the GR to that buffoon if he outed Gohan's secrets (aka exposed him as a 18 year old man instead of a 3 year old boy) or didn't return with him.

"So you are his father?"

"WHAT! DON'T YOU EVER MISTAKE ME FOR THAT CLOWN! I DID NOT FATHER THAT BRAT IF WOULD KILL THAT BANSHEE MOTHER OF HIS."

Sarutobi blinked and took a deep breath.

"I'm not comparing you to anyone, Gohan simply said he was missing his father, mother, and younger brother and since you look alike and were looking for them I assumed you were his fa-"

"Never assume anything it will get you killed. Now what happened to the boy."

And so the mighty Sayian prince ended up in a forest with three more brats and some guy that smelled distinctly of dog. After hearing how Gohan had been capture Vegeta said he'd be going after him since he knew exactly how to track him and would be taking him home once he found him. The Hokage told him the Akatsuki had kidnapped him during their mission and that they were dangerous. He also said that these kids had grown close to Gohan especially this Uchiha kid. The Hokage decided to send them with Vegeta to retrieve Gohan, he knew Sasuke and Naruto would leave after him soon anyway it was better to send them with back up and something about Vegeta screamed hidden power.

Sarutobi believed with Vegeta and Kakashi they could probably spirit Gohan away quietly but his information of the Akatsuki screamed danger and so he also sent team nine and their sensei along. Gohan had gotten along with Lee too, and they often were found in the training grounds. Lee going at it and Gohan watching occasionally pointing out flaws in his stances that no one else had considered. Lee simply grateful for the advice hadn't thought anything about it but Guy and Kakashi had asked Gohan how he could tell. Then he just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head and replied, quite vaguely that he watched a lot of battles.

So vegeta stood up against a tree eyes close head down cast waiting for Team nine and the rest of team seven (aka Kakashi who must have gotten side tracked on the road of life after going to get team nine). The three preteens thee stared at him curiously the were slightly afraid of him but he didn't know that...well They didn't know he knew that. They sighed and looked up at a cloud passing by that reminded them of Gohan's hair.

_'Don't worry little brother, Ducky's coming for you_.' Sasuke was glad no one was in his head at the time. But then again the man began smirking and stole an amused glance in his direction.

* * *

><p>The red hair boy whipped the beast again he roared and blasted the people in front of him with his fire. Icarus was sad and knew his real master would be disappointed in him for the harm he was cause but he made sure not to inflict any killing wounds. He had tried hard to resists even to escape but the sand. His eyes clinched in shadow pain as he remembered the feel of the sand encasing his body and all but squeezing the life out of him while chaffing and skinning his tender underbelly. I scars shook his head again and as the man looked up into what he was sure was his executioners face he swore he saw the in mistakable shine of teas before the dragon blasted him. Days later after his burns had been treated the man was sure those were tears if they weren't why would that dragon had spared his life. It was that demon again that caused the pain of everyone including this innocent creature. That thing would pay. The man failed to remember how everyone including him played a part in making this child who he was.<p>

* * *

><p>Kabuto walked through a forest some where in wind country looking for those herbs again. When he saw this bug like creature standing there looking up at the sky. He smirk to him self Orochimaru-sama would love to have this specimen to study and he felt powerful maybe the snake master could use this thing as his body instead of going through all the trouble with that Uchiha. At the same time the grasshopper was thinking along the lines of all these weak people should be destroyed and how the boy behind him seemed intelligent enough that when absorbed he'd get information know one else knew. That's why he didn't move when the boy made some weird chi cover his hand and aim for his throat in a knock out move.<p>

Cell appeared behind him to Kabuto's extreme surprise and then ran him through with his tail pulling it out to place above him and open into a gaping hole. Kabuto's last words were stuck in his throat as he was sucked up into the being. Cell stood there for a second before smirking and morphing into the boy, Kabuto he now knew he was called. Despite being dead he'd picked up a thing or two n of which was morphing into the people he absorbed but he couldn't for the ones who powers he took. It was either take their powers or there looks and since this one wasn't at all powerful he choose his looks. Of course later he could always sort through the boys techniques and make them his own but it would take developing instead of instantaneous moves like the kamehameha. Cell stooped to pick up the bag the boy had dropped and stuffed it with the herbs he'd been after. He was sure if he went back to this orchimaru character he would find that blasted monkey in no time. 'Kabuto' chuckled pushing up his glasses which shone with a glaring light and walked back to base with a smoother gait than before and an aura of superiority.

* * *

><p>So what should happen with Vegeta and Gohan? Send in ideas plz.<p>

ok yeah so short and mostly filler but there you go enjoy... and i'm pretty sure i should finish a story before i start another one but for planning sake, would anyone read about dracula's mixed ghetto vampire princess daughter going to naruto? The vamps would be based off of many elements of vampire folklore and movies i seen, the only thing taken from twilight would be vamps only being able to be killed by other vamps and werewolves and the ganite hard bodies..no sparkles, and the veggieness possibly...although i don't think dracula would let his daughter drink low class blood...but its just a thought

R and R

~itg out~

P.s thx BYoshi for the spell check i used it and redid this chapter


	10. Announcement

Good news everyone! I'm going to be update my stories at least a chapter in one story once every week! I'm putting up a poll for which I should update first next week. If you read my other stories you can pick any not complete, if this is the only story of mine you've read, please go read some of the others and take the poll! Feel free to also give suggestions for stories if you'd like!

~IDG out~


End file.
